


The Great Peep Drought of ‘17

by Trashreads



Series: We're Home [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Christmas peeps my dude, F/F, Its almost christmas, M/M, Multi, Sonny is mad, daniela and carla are helpful, pete is too sarcastic, usnavi is a good cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: GP: oGP: dangGP: k





	The Great Peep Drought of ‘17

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted a fic. School and stuff, ya dig? Anyways I’ll hopefully work up the motivation to write and post more, it most likely won’t be In The Heights stuff or even musical stuff. But I’ll try to keep updating this fic cause its really fun to write and you all seem to enjoy it! So apologies that this fic is so short but it seems like all of mine are. So yeah!

_sonshine to streetlight_

 

sonshine: ARE WE REALLY OUT OF THE HOLIDAY PEEPS

 

_streetlight to DECK THE HALLS_

 

streetlight: THIS IS A CODE GREEN I REPEAT A CODE GREEN

 

i.hear.plenty: you sold out that quickly!?

 

streetlight: YES PLEASE JUST GET HERE QUICK HE’S THROWING EMPTY CARDBOARD BOXES TRYING TO LOOK FOR THEM

 

chiledominicarican: omg

 

chiledominicarican: im on my way

 

i.hear.plenty: gracias <3

 

chiledominicarican: <3

 

streetlight: HE JUST YELLED “IM FELIZ NAVI-MAD”

 

streetlight: I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD BE LAUGHING OR NOT

 

i.hear.plenty: i need to see this!!!

 

i.hear.plenty: be there in ten

 

streetlight: dont you have a salon to run?

 

i.hear.plenty: oh it can wait

 

streetlight: ???

 

i.hear.plenty: hush

 

_streetlight to GP_

 

streetlight: CODE GREEN

 

GP: the peeps crops are dry this season

  
streetlight: i

 

GP: we haven’t had a peeps drought this bad since winter of ‘78

 

streetlight: you weren’t even A L I V E

 

GP: we lost some good soilders that year too a good cause. this time, itll be different.

 

streetlight: quit the jokes

 

GP: if you ask me? we don’t stand a chance. but hope is alive and so are we. only for now.

 

streetlight: if you don’t get here in under three minutes he might swing a bat at my head

 

GP: o

 

GP: dang

 

GP: k

 

_streetlight to sonshine_

 

streetlight: help is on the way


End file.
